Discovery, Destruction and Foresight
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: The Moon Kingdom is attacked yet again! Two girls see the vision and find a necklace. Sailor Hush is found and saves the Kingdom, but more trouble is ahead.
1. Second Revolution of the Moon

Noelle stirred restlessly beneath the fiery glare, images moving through her mind like ghosts, a reminder of times gone past.  
  
A red glow softly illuminated her gentle form, feeling the fire's energy within her very soul. Women rushed through her mind, their screams of fright drawing her in deep as she saw ruins, terror and death.  
  
She shouted and forced her eyes open, breathing heavily as deaths of the Moon scouts stained upon her mind.  
  
_**"Noelle, what did you see?"**_ Eve asked the young girl quietly, holding her close.  
  
_"The Moon court is no more mistress, we must inform the Queen at once."_ Noelle whispered, the visions still flickering in her eyes.  
  
**_"Let me see, child."_** Eve lifted the girl's chin and rested her head against hers.  
  
Eve gasped as she saw everything, tears falling from both their eyes.  
  
**Moon Kingdom**   
  
Lightening and thunder lit up the once peaceful skies, Sailor Giga approaching the kingdom with her monsters.   
  
She pointed at the Moon court and commanded them._ "Attack them! Leave no survivors."_  
  
They slowly began to enclose the royal court, different lights blinding them.  
  
_"Bubble Blast!"_ Sailor Mercury called out, covering the area in fog as she watched.  
  
_"Jupiter Thunder Clap!"_ Sailor Jupiter stood still and drew the thunder to her tiara, releasing it all in one go as she tried to protect the Queen.  
  
_"Mars Celestial Fire!"_ Sailor Mars drawn her hands into a shape of a bow, a fiery arrow at its tip as she let go. The fire covered the monsters, Sailor Mars cackling at their screams of pain.   
  
_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_ Sailor Venus held her left index finger, two opposite moons gathering. She concentrated hard before letting go, destroying the monsters.  
  
_"Moon Sceptre Elimination!"_ Neo-Queen Selenity called, moving in a circle as she held out her moon wand and covered the monsters with gold dust. She tried to heal them but gasped in disbelief as they carried on moving towards them.   
  
She dropped her crown and nodded at Sailor Mercury. She grabbed Usa's and Endymion's hand as she led them away from the monsters, leading them to the gardens.  
  
_"Scouts, meet your doom!"_ Sailor Giga told them, flicking her hand at the monsters as they shouted in unison.  
  
**"SLUDGE BOMB DESTROY!"** Their hands shot out sludge bombs, covering the scouts and stared coldlessly as they slowly died. Their howls of pain echoed in the air as Selenity watched in horror.  
  
She snatched the necklace from Usa's neck and held it against her own.   
  
_"Calling upon the power of the Moon necklace."_ She whispered, the necklaces glowing brightly as she carried on. _"Help us, guide us, defend us in our time of need."  
_  
The necklaces floated from her hand and covered them in light as it pulled them inside. The cats watched Raia as a golden light surrounded them, disappearing as the necklaces tugged them inside. They fell to the floor among the bushes, a slight wink upon their surface as Sailor Giga looked for them.  
  
She walked slowly, seeing the destruction and a faint smile tainted her lips. A clink of metal sounded as she picked up a gleaming crown.   
  
Sailor Giga giggled like a happy schoolgirl, her plans finally falling into place as she placed the crown upon her forehead.  
  
_"I am now your Queen! Bow before me!"_ She boomed, the monsters bending down on one knee to praise their Queen. Remaining people fell to their knees before the usurper, lonely tears falling for their beloved Queen.  
  
**Mars Shrine   
**  
Eve pulled her head away fast and took deep hard breaths. Her training had not even prepared her for a vision so deep.  
  
**_"Noelle dress quickly for we must visit the Moon Kingdom. Those necklaces can't be found or else all alliances are done for."_** Eve told the young girl and swiftly left the shrine. Noelle stared at the fire for a little while, hearing a loud crash as Eve knocked a light over.  
  
**_"God damn it!"_** Eve muttered, feeling Noelle dress behind her. The girl's talent has developed far, Eve mused to herself before talking.  
  
**_"Come on Noelle, no point dawdling dear. Let's go."_** Eve took the girl's hand and left the shrine, walking into deep forests.   
  
The moon watched them with a careful eye, a black mist slowly moving to cover it. 


	2. Kingdoms Reunite in Vision and in Grief

Queen Peace sat at the dining table eating breakfast as a loud crash sounded outside the room doors.

_**"We have to see the Queen immediately!"**_ A strong female voice shouted, her fiery temper aimed at the tiresome guards.

_**"I'm sorry Miss but the Queen is currently busy. If you come back on Tuesday, she will see you."**_ The guard told her fiercely, holding the woman back.

The Queen pulled the room doors open and looked at them.

_**"What is the meaning of this interruption? Can't I eat breakfast in peace?"**_ (no pun intended!)

_**"Your majesty, I apologise but these women shall be dealt with."**_ The head guard told the Queen.

_**"If you deal with us you boob, then the Queen shall never know about Neo-Queen Selenity!"**_ The headstrong woman shouted, pulling the two signature necklaces from her dirty kimono.

The Queen gasped slightly, reaching out a hand as she took them into her hands. She traced the engraved crescent moon on the moonstone, holding back silent tears.

_**"Release those women, I want to see them in my chambers."**_ Queen Peace commanded, walking down the corridor as the guards reluctantly released the women.

They attempted to brush their kimonos down as they followed, taking each other's hand. The guards followed at a distance, wanting to keep an eye on the intruders.

**Queen Peace's Chambers**

_**"Before we approach the important matter, what are your names?"**_ Queen Peace asked, settling down in a soft silk covered chair, motioning for the two women to sit down also.

_**"My name is Eve, your majesty and this is Noelle."**_ The short black haired woman said softly, pointing to the small brown haired woman next to her.

_**"I've heard of you. You are descendants of Queen Mars aren't you? My sister always spoke highly of you."**_ Queen Peace gave them a smile, tears hiding deep in her blue orbs.

_**"Yes your majesty."**_ Eve said, nodding. She began to play with her necklace absent mindedly, the symbol of Mars glinting in the light.

_**"How did you come upon these necklaces? I know that my sister would not give them up willingly."**_ Queen Peace asked them the dreaded question, her voice slightly choked.

Eve squeezed Noelle's hand and smiled ressuringly at her. **"_You can tell her."_**

_**"Well your majesty, I had a vision a week ago today. I saw the Moon Kingdom."**_ Noelle stopped, trying to work up the courage.

_**"What was happening, Noelle? I have to know."**_ Queen Peace fell to her knees, crawling to Noelle and holding her hands in her own.

_**"I can show you, your majesty, through my visions. It will be risky."**_ Noelle told the Queen quietly, looking her deep in the eyes.

_**"Show me everything, Noelle."**_

Noelle nodded, moving to the floor and rested her forehead against the Queen's forehead.

_**"Close your eyes and release your mind. It will be painful but whatever you must do, you must not pull away."**_ Noelle told the Queen, feeling Eve's power flow throughout her body as she touched the base of her neck.

_**"Jessica, daughter of Matitia, are you ready to receive my vision?"**_ Noelle asked the Queen, already in trance.

_**"Yes. Show me, daughter of Mars."**_ Their hair intermingled and covered their faces as a red glow surrounded them.

Tears fell from their eyes as they relived the deaths of the Moon Kingdom, the Moon necklaces shining faintly as the red glow began to flicker.

The glow died down as the vision ended, the three women pulling apart, breathing hard. Queen Peace's body felt stiff, as if she had sat there for hours.

_**"My dear child, you can rest now."**_ Queen Peace told Noelle, seeing the exhaustion in the small woman's face as she pulled the kinswoman close. She stroked Noelle's hair as she began to sleep, looking at Eve.

_**"Will we be able to stay here for tonight, your majesty? Noelle isn't used to such overuse of her powers."**_ Eve asked politely, looking at the woman in awe.

_**"Yes you can. Any woman related to my former sister's kinswomen are always welcome. If you go through that door, it leads to my servants' chambers."**_ Queen Peace lifted Noelle into her arms, surprised at how light the woman felt and rested her on a bed as Eve followed.

Queen Peace motherly stroked Noelle's face, letting out a soft sigh. _**"Sleep tight, little firebug."**_

Eve curtsied as the Queen left, sighing in relief. She laid down beside Noelle and took her into her arms, falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Queen Peace laid on her bed next door, looking at the necklaces as she called for her sister and daughter.  
  
As the rightful Queen of the Moon Kingdom, she would avenge her sister's death, be it war or her own blood.


	3. The Power of Monarchs

The necklaces twinkled daintily in the light as Queen Peace heard a knock upon her door. She told them to enter, not moving from her bed.

Alyssa and Princess Jessica-Rei entered quietly, curtsying before the Queen and taking their places on the soft chairs.

_"Mother, what's wrong? What's happened?"_ Jessica-Rei asked her mother, her back to them as she picked up the necklaces.

**_"Do you … recognise these Alyssa?"_** Queen Peace asked as she turned, holding the clasps of the necklaces as they dangled in the air, the engraved crescent glinting.

_"They can't be. Surely they can't."_ Alyssa said in a sob, bringing her arms close protectively around her body as Jessica-Rei dared to touch the necklaces.

A spark of pink electricity jolted through her, losing consciousness for a second, as her mother started to talk.

_**"It is Alyssa. It seems that Sailor Giga has arisen from her gloomy grave to haunt us once again."**_

Queen Peace looked solemnly at them, her blue orbs revealing what her face cannot as she carried on speaking.

**_"Next door in my antechamber are two homeless women whom have lost their dear beloved Queen. Their origins are of Mars and they came to me this morning with the news. The news that the Moon family and their scouts have been wiped out."_**

Alyssa fell to her knees, sobbing hard, not believing it. First she had lost India-Rose, now her beloved older sister and nieces.

Queen Peace looked down at her in pity, kneeling also to take her into her arms, crying with her sister. Jessica-Rei joined them, slipping the necklaces to the floor, realising her mother's new duty.

_"Mother, since Aunt Selenity has gone, you're the new Moon Queen!"_

Queen Peace and Alyssa looked at Jessica-Rei in tearful shock. Noelle stirred next door from her vision induced sleep. She got to her feet and listened to them talk.

**_"That is absurd Jessica-Rei. A relative dies and all you can think about is being princess!"_** Queen Peace lectured her only daughter sternly, not believing the concept of her finally achieving the Moon throne.

_"But you cannot be Queen, that's just not possible. With Sailor Giga there, she has total control."_ A timid voice spoke from the doorway interrupting the grieving monarchs.

_**"Noelle, you saw our sister's death. As a daughter of Mars, you must help somehow to avenge my sister's death."**_

_"My powers come to me at will Your Majesty. Whilst I slept mistress, I dreamt of an unknown saviour helping to defeat Sailor Giga, helping to preserve the line of whence the Moon came."_

Noelle joined them upon the floor holding Queen Peace's hands.

_"The past cannot be saved, only the future. Only when the saviour is discovered then we can find the Moon family."_ Noelle told them before looking at Jessica-Rei.

_"You have a special gift Jessica-Rei that will save yours and your mother's life in the future."_

Alyssa watched them talk and thought of an idea.

_"Jessica-Rei, why don't you go to the kitchen and find her something to eat? She must be hungry."_

The princess nodded, getting to her feet, wiping the tears from her porcelain cheeks.

_"Goodbye Mother."_

She curtsied along with Noelle and the two girls left, blissfully unaware of the topics now being spoken.

Queen Peace slumped to the floor, looking at the necklaces, pushing them angrily away.

**_"I don't want her dead Alyssa, I don't. I cannot face another war."_**

Alyssa placed one necklace around her neck instinctively.

_"You must fight. As your sister and Royal Advisor, you must fight to save your child's future. Come here."_

She pulled Queen Peace into her arms and placed a necklace around her neck for safety.

_**"I am getting too old baby sister but you have persuaded me. Arrange the transporter for tomorrow evening to the Moon Kingdom."**_


	4. A Moon's Nasty Welcome

**Moon Kingdom**

At the rise of dawn the Moon's teleportation chamber hummed as two Giga guards stood watch.

_"Alert the Queen."_

As the hatch door opened, Queen Peace and Alyssa stepped out into a heavy circle of guards.

_"It's nice of you to arrive unexpectedly Your Majesty. I thought Royals would be more respectful of one's rules."_ Sailor Giga said maliciously, the crown glinting upon her crow's nest.

_"If you had received our messenger, Sailor Giga, he would have given warning of our arrival."_ Alyssa said curtly, feeling her necklace tingle with energy.

_"Ah, the Queen's pet has decided to speak."_ Sailor Giga snarled at Alyssa as a scream of pain echoed in the air.

The Queen held her cheek, three long marks visible.

_"Guards, take these women to the Royal Chambers. I give you full permission to punish them if they disobey. Now go!"_ Sailor Giga waved her hand as an evil smile spread upon her face.

Queen Peace and Alyssa followed, resolving themselves to their faith in Selene and their fates.

As the room cleared except Sailor Giga, a holographic figure appeared.

_"Any news of the Moon necklaces or the two Mars twits?"_ She asked impatiently.

_"Your highness, the two Mars priestesses are in the Peace Kingdom according to my sources. I am still searching for the necklaces."_ The male replied, his gaunt face reflecting his heavy duties.

_"Diamond, I can do little without those necklaces. I am losing patience. Be gone."_ She snapped angrily, her hand playing with a ball of black energy.

_"Yes your majesty."_ The small white-haired man disappeared, a shadow of his former figure.

Throwing the ball of energy at the wall, Sailor Giga called for her commander.

_"The Peace Kingdom is about to feel my wrath."_ She thought to herself as she began to plan her latest attack.


	5. Princess Peace's News

Royal Chambers 

Noelle quietly watched from the doorway, not wanting to disturb the Princess. Her eyes scanned the girl's features, looking for any sign of grief.

Jessica-Rei's braided hair was now a brown pool on her shoulders, reflecting the shine of her purple eyes.

She looked to the moon as a flashback came to her.

**Flashback**

It was Peace History day when a message arrived amidst frantic activity. She could remember it like yesterday.

Jessica-Rei was welcoming the Martian advisors when Noelle pulled her aside.

That was what all Jessica-Rei remembered. Tears sprinkled her hands, ruining the satin like material she wore.

In this same gown she had received news of her mother's disappearance. Reality hit her hard as she realised something.

She was now Queen.

End of Flashback 

Wiping the tears on her hand, Jessica-Rei called Noelle.

"I want you to contact the Outer Scouts. They gave my mother an oath and they shall stick to it."

Noelle bowed softly, waiting for other instructions.

"_I want the castle to be patrolled at all times. We must not take risks."_ Jessica-Rei spoke sharply as she stood.

"I ask one more favour Noelle."

"What is that my Lady?" Noelle questioned, feeling her hands being held firmly.

"_You must advise me. I am still unsure of court conduct." _She looked up into the Princess's eyes, feeling her heavy responsibility.

"I shall."

They smiled to each other as Jessica-Rei let go.

"You must prepare my Queen for the arrival of the Outer Scouts. They often give a long counsel." Noelle shooed Jessica-Rei into the bathroom, ignoring her stiffened body.

"She must become used to her new status." Noelle silently thought, sensing a familiar but deeper foreboding.

A small light began to shine enveloping her hands, swirling, as it became a henshin. It was similar to the Queen's except it had a blue star on.

"That belongs to the Queen." A strong voice spoke, her garnet orb glowing.

"Sailor Pluto." Noelle gasped.


	6. A New Duty, A New Battle

The bathroom candles flickered, shimmering against the pale blue walls and the small dolphins that lined the bathtub. The dolphins reminded her of the clear waters on the planet Mercury and pressed her childhood memories back into her mind.

Jessica-Rei stared at her naïve reflection, releasing a lone tear as her forehead began to itch.

She itched it madly and noticed the pink light shine through her fingers. Her hands slowly dropped to her sides as she saw the symbol of Peace and bowed her head in reverence to her mother.

Raising her head at the sound of a new voice, she rushed and opened the door.

"_Noelle, who are you talking to?"_

Noelle looked at her Queen then to the voice emitting from the shadows.

"**I have come to give you your true powers my Princess."** Sailor Pluto spoke in a calm voice as she emerged from the shadows and knelt on one knee.

"**Until your mother is recovered, I pledge my services." **

Jessica-Rei looked down at Sailor Pluto then at Noelle.

"_You must be mistaken Pluto, my mother is dead. We lost contact as soon as she arrived at the Moon."_

Sailor Pluto got to her feet. She looked seriously at Jessica-Rei with her dark cherry eyes.

"**Do you forget child that I stand at the Gates of Time? I have seen things and I have come to warn you. Your mother and your aunt are held captive on the Moon."**

Noelle gasped and dropped the henshin in shock. It rolled to Jessica-Rei's feet as if her power was drawing it near.

Sailor Pluto looked at the Princess expectantly and the henshin flew into Jessica-Rei's hand.

"It's time to accept your duty Princess. As a scout you can help defend against the oncoming battle. Do it quick child!" Noelle motioned at the Princess urgently, sensing the dark power in the air.

"_Peace Prism Power!"_ Jessica-Rei held her henshin up and a blue star encircled the young girl.

A loud explosion echoed outside as Sailor Chibi-Peace stumbled against Noelle. The princess's sailor scout uniform had pink bows, glove bands and choker. Her collar, skirt, locket and ankle boots were blue. The pool of brown hair became a tidy braid.

"**Come quick Princess, there are dark forces attacking the castle!"**

Sailor Pluto shouted as she ran into the corridor, brandishing her garnet orb defensively as Sailor Chibi-Peace followed.

Noelle rushed to the window and saw a young man attacking with his henchmen.

"Diamond you traitor."

Out in the courtyard Sailor Chibi-Peace and Sailor Pluto joined the other Outer Scouts in a line. Each held their weapon protectively and waited for Diamond's next move.

"Where are the necklaces? Hand them over Sailor Trash!"

Diamond levitated high in the air, his henchmen below him.

"I will die before I tell you. Peace Sceptre Punish!" Sailor Chibi-Peace aimed her staff at Diamond and shot golden energy balls as he dodged.

She sent a telepathic message to the other scouts.

"_I'll handle Diamond, you take care of the henchmen."_

Before the scouts could argue, Sailor Chibi-Peace ran towards Diamond spinning her staff furiously.

"_I will kill you before you take my kingdom. In the name of the Moon, I will defend my throne!" _

Diamond cackled at the foolish girl and formed a black energy ball in his hand. He threw it hard as Sailor Chibi-Peace batted it back towards him. He fell to the ground in agony as the energy ball spread through his body.

Chibi-Peace abruptly fell as the other scouts caught up with her. Behind them laid a path of destruction.

"**Submarine Reflection!"** Neptune held her mirror up at Diamond and saw how weak he is.

"**If we all attack together we can destroy him."** Sailor Uranus cracked her knuckles furiously looking at his still form.

"_If we kill him, Selenity would never forgive us. He has good in his soul."_ Chibi-Peace got to her feet with the aid of her staff and looked at the others.

"I will never be good!" Diamond shot to his feet and bombarded the scouts with energy balls.

"**Silence Wall!"** Sailor Saturn commanded her glaive to form a wall around them, taking the brunt of Diamond's attacks.

"_Uranus, Pluto, I want you to attack Diamond until he is too weak to fight back. Neptune I want you to power Saturn's wall and I will think of a way to heal him."_ Chibi-Peace whispered quietly.

Sailor Uranus and Pluto saw a weak spot in Saturn's shield and released their attacks.

"**World Shaking!" **Uranus's hand formed a ball of energy and hits the ground, sending the energy towards Diamond.

"**Dead Scream!" **SailorPluto aimed her garnet orb at Diamond and released a blast of energy.

Chibi-Peace watched as her surroundings stopped and a silvery ghost figure appeared.

"_Selenity."_ She murmured and felt her staff transform into the Moon Crescent Wand.

"Use this wand wisely my niece."

Time flowed freely again as Selenity disappeared. The two attacks merged and hit Diamond with a loud explosion.

He cried out in pain as he fainted and Chibi-Peace ran to him.

"**Where did she get the wand from?"** Neptune asked Pluto and she smiled mysteriously.

Chibi-Peace sat and pulled Diamond onto her lap.

"_Please don't die, oh Selene help me."_

"Selenity…" Diamond mumbled quietly, looking at the girl.

"_I can ease your pain Diamond, let me help you."_

He coughed, his eyes closing weakly. "Heal me Selenity…"

Chibi-Peace smiled reassuringly and held the wand over him._ "Peace Healing Activation."_

Gold dust cover Diamond's body as his face smiled and became one with the wind.

"Thank you Sailor Chibi-Peace." He whispered into the wind as the other scouts stood around her.

"**Your mother would be proud."** Sailor Pluto told her as she helped her up.

"**What happened to your wand?"** Sailor Saturn asked as Chibi-Peace lent on her staff.

"_Let's just say it was a special favour from our Queen herself."_

Noelle ran from the palace and skidded to a halt at Chibi-Peace's feet.

"We need to go to the Moon. Your family is in grave danger."

Chibi-Peace nodded and held Noelle's hand.

"_Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus. I urge that you stay here and help protect my kingdom. If you are needed I will contact you."_

They agreed and watched as their Princess teleported with Noelle to the Moon Kingdom. A gust of wind swirled around them as they looked at the Moon.

"**We wish you good luck my Princess."** Sailor Pluto whispered, as the Moon grew darker.


	7. The Sword of Selenity

There stood three women in the chambers, each as powerful, their heartbeats fluttering as a wind began to gather.

As the wind pulled the necklace from Alyssa's neck; it snapped the temperamental chain. 

The wind became a bright light, swirling and flashing as it worked. Alyssa was drawn to the powerful light, reaching inside as her hand gripped a smooth hilt. The wind disappeared as Alyssa saw the sword and gasped. The blade looked sharp but had a sense of history; it was last seen at Neo-Queen Selenity's battle with Galaxia.

**"This cannot be!"** Sailor Giga shouted furiously, moving into her battle stance.

As Alyssa held the Sword of Serenity aloof, a sparkle ran down the blade in anticipation.

_"You will not win this fight Sailor Giga."_

Sailor Giga laughed in delight, feeling her tiara in her hands. It was of the softest Moon metal and full of ancient power.

The yellow crystalline hue of the sword glittered as power began to build in her hands. They shone a seductive gold as a symbol appeared upon Alyssa's forehead.

Queen Peace watched in shock as a star-like diamond transformed Alyssa, throwing herself in front of her as Sailor Giga attacked.

**"GIGA TIARA ELIMINATE!"**

A pink light blew up the tiara, protecting them both.

_"In the name of Peace and Justice, I will protect my Queen!"_

A young scout stood where Alyssa once was wearing a golden fuku with matching gloves and bow. On her bow rested a star-like diamond broach, slightly covered by her blonde plait with gold tints.

**"I shall enjoy killing you Sailor Scout!"**

_"I am Sailor Hush, defender of Queen Peace." _Sailor Hush corrected her, holding the serene sword high as she mentally told Queen Peace to move.

Sailor Giga's facial expression changed before she cackled. The once destroyed tiara formed in her hands and she held it tauntingly.

"_I will eliminate you before you feel that privilege!"_

Queen Peace lent against the wall, exhausted, feeling the necklace protectively.

A black light covered Sailor Giga's tiara as it transformed into a sword. Its hilt was engraved with century-old symbols and of a light grey colour. A black crystal was inlaid in its hilt and the sword was crackling with dark energy.

"_I will avenge Neo-Queen Selenity!" _Sailor Hush growled as she ran at Sailor Giga, her sword ready to strike.

Their swords clanged loudly as they met, one trying to outmanoeuvre each other.

_"Die evil temptress!"_ Sailor Hush gritted her teeth, noticing the slight bump under Sailor Giga's fuku and loosened her grip distractedly.

Time flew in slow motion as Sailor Hush's head connected with the floor, her sword clattering past Queen Peace. A cold tip rested at her throat, a blurry scowl close to her.

**"So pitiful that you should be in this position, is it not?" **Sailor Giga mocked, seeing the determined look on the senshi's face.

Blood trailed down her neck as Sailor Giga gently pressed the tip, breaking the skin. Energy crackled all over Sailor Hush's body, making her cry out in pain.

Queen Peace met her sister's pleading eyes and shuffled slowly towards the sword.


	8. The Battle for Peace

Sailor Hush's pendent glowed brightly as it blasted Sailor Giga against the wall. The impact of her collision transformed her sword back to its original tiara form.

The injured scouts painfully stumbled to their feet and stared into each other's eyes. Sailor Hush's broach shone intensely and her sword flew to her hand. The Queen watched in horror, curling up in a ball protectively. Her pendant formed a barrier around her.

Sailor Giga smiled slyly and called **"Tiara Levitate Eradication!"**

The tiara rattled on the ground and flew at the young scout. A bright light filled the room as Sailor Hush smashed the tiara into pieces with her sword. Sailor Giga looked unflustered as she clapped twice.

Henchmen appeared in front of her and advanced on Sailor Hush.

"_Chibi-Peace Conquer Surround!"_ A voice shouted and blasted white beams at the henchmen. The few she hit cloned themselves and carried on advancing.

"**Sailor Chibi-Peace? My, what a surprise."** Sailor Giga cackled, holding the Queen in front of her.

"**I'm starting to like the idea of ruling the Peace Kingdom."** She released volts of black energy into the Queen, enjoying her screams.

"_Mother!" _

Sailor Chibi-Peace tried to run at her but was stopped by her aunt.

"_We can defeat Sailor Giga together. If you use your gift, we can get the Queen back. It is our duty."_ Sailor Hush's blue-violet eyes shone with tears as she comforted her niece.

Sailor Chibi-Peace screamed as a henchman touched her. She had forgotten about them attacking.

"**_Princess!"_** Noelle shouted as fireballs erupted from her hands and destroyed the henchman. The Queen's painful cries echoed in the background as Sailor Hush concentrated her power on her niece.

"_Hush Prism Power!"_

"_Peace Gift Destroy!"_

Sailor Chibi-Peace's sceptre spun clockwise as it released scarlet moons and earths. Sailor Hush's golden power protected them both as a loud explosion echoed in the room.


	9. A New Life, A New Peace

**Tokyo, Japan**

A young man stared at the babies in their cots and sighed thoughtfully. The hospital smelt of life and death as a nurse fed a lively girl.

She wore a small pink babygro with white socks and a name tag on her wrist. It faintly read "Iyari" and she watched the man as he came into the nursery.

"She's adorable. Can I hold her?" He asked quietly as the nurse nodded and placed Iyari carefully into his arms.

He playfully touched her nose and her bright blue eyes smiled at him.

"Maybe this time you will become a good scout my love. I will wait for you until the day your powers reawaken. Remember me always, Iyari."

He kissed her small brown tuft of hair and placed her back in her cot. As he left, a locket appeared beside the baby and a petite blonde haired girl passed him.

" 'Cuse me!" She said politely, admiring her younger sister.

The moon shone down on Iyari and her sister, ignorant of the events before her birth.

**The Moon Palace**

White smoke hung heavily in the air as the Queen coughed weakly. She sat up, wincing at the pain, and spotted the others laying still.

Insensible to her pain, she crawled over and tried waking her sister.

"**_Alyssa, wake up. Please wake up."_** Her voice took on a sob, tears falling from her eyes. Her body became racked by coughs, her vision slowly darkening as she fainted.

Their bodies battled for life as the Crone pulled them towards death. She readied herself to take their souls, howling in pain at the masculine voice commanding her to stop.

"_As Father of the Moon, it is my right to take their souls. Be gone, Crone."_

Crone disappeared in a flash of black light as the man revived the four women. He felt his aging process reverse and as the women awoke, he laid swaddled in baby clothing.

The kingdom erupted with cheers at the sight of no henchmen and they gathered outside the palace.

"**Long Live Queen Peace!" **

Jessica rushed into her mother's arms and held her tight. Alyssa hugged them both in relief and happiness at the destruction of Sailor Giga.

Royal servants ran into the room to attend to the Peace family as Noelle held a tiny bundle. She mentally called him "Artemis" as she disappeared into the chaos and returned to Mars.

The coronation of the Queen took place the next day and Queen Peace became Neo-Queen Jessica of the Moon Kingdom. Her sister Alyssa became Queen Alyssa of the Peace Kingdom.

The scouts of the past realised that there was something wrong when Chibi Usa didn't return from the future…


	10. Who is Sailor Peace Maker? original

Who is Sailor Peace Maker?

It was a stormy night when Sailor Giga attacked the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity Prince Darien and the Scouts were all fighting Giga's henchmen. Jupiter was thunder clapping, Mercury was bubble blasting, Serenity was eliminating them with her sceptre and Mars was celestial firing at the henchmen.  
The henchmen slowly forced the scouts into a corner and waited for Sailor Giga's command.

**"SCOUTS, MEET YOUR DOOM! HENCHMEN DESTROY THEM NOW!"**

**"SLUDGE BOMB DESTROY!"** The henchmen shouted and raised their hands at them. Their hands shot out sludge bombs and hit the scouts. Queen Serenity heard their screams fade away and realised they were dead.

_"Calling upon the power of the Moon Pendent."_ Serenity's pendent glowed brightly _"help us guide us defend us in our time of need."_ Queen Serenity Prince Darien Reenie and the cats all felt them being tugged into the pendent. Sailor Giga turned around and saw that Serenity was gone as well as those meddling cats.

Sailor Giga felt Serenity's pendent being absorbed into the ground and blasted it.At the Peace Kingdom Queen Peace received a note from the remaining soldiers at the Moon Kingdom. They wrote untidily:

_"The Kingdom is completely conquered by Sailor Giga as she has destroyed the Scouts and the Moon Family. As you are our ally we want to defeat Sailor Giga once and for all. The whole Moon Family has been destroyed leaving no one to rule the kingdom and as you are related to Queen Serenity. Well we will leave that up to you.  
_

_Yours Sincerely The Late Queen Serenity's army."_

_"Call for my sister and the princess please."_ Queen Peace ordered lazily. They arrived at once daring not to disobey the Queen.  
_"Dear daughter and my sweet sister it seems that the Moon Kingdom as been conquered by Sailor Giga or shall I say her henchmen."_

_"But Your Majesty what has happened to the Moon Family and Scouts?"_ Her sister Jessie asked.

_"Well they were destroyed. Since I'm related to Serenity I shall rule the kingdom once Sailor Giga has been destroyed. The henchmen use her power as their life force so once I kill her the henchmen will be useless."_ The Queen replied gleefully.

_"Mother shall I use my gift to destroy them as it will only drain me and not kill me."_ Her daughter asked and the Queen replied through telepathy to her daughter_ "you will do what you have to do my child at my command."_

_"Go I tire of you and since I'm planning war my sweet sister you will help me."_ They left and Queen Peace collapsed onto her bed. Queen Peace had a vision of her sister transforming to defeat the henchmen and she asked her sergeants to plan how they were going to attack Sailor Giga.

Queen Peace arrived at the Moon Kingdom under the idea of planning to make peace with Sailor Giga. Queen Peace felt dizzy as the Moon Kingdom had Nega Energy in and she resisted turning to the Nega Moon.

**"How nice of you to drop in Your Majesty. Just sit down and I'll be with you in a minute."** Sailor Giga said forcefully. Sailor Giga's henchmen appeared and was about to force Queen Peace into the dungeon when she heard _"Peace Diamond Power!"_ and saw a girl about 20 years old wearing a golden uniform, gloves, boots and bow. The girl also had blonde plaited hair with golden streaks in and she had a small diamond on her bow.

_"I am Sailor Peace Maker defender of Peace Princess and Future Moon Kingdom Ruler! Peace Diamond Reveal!"_ The Kingdom began to shake as the Scout's Diamond began to search for hidden objects. Sailor Giga noticed Serenity's Pendent floating out of the ground and tried to catch it. Sailor Peace Maker took the pendent and put it around her neck. Queen Peace noticed that different coloured balls was rising out of the ground and they joined together. They formed a small dagger that Sailor Peace put on her belt.

Sailor Giga shouted and aimed her crown at Sailor Peace Maker **"Crown Levitate Eradication!"** The Crown levitated for a second then flew at Sailor Peace Maker.

_"Peace Pendent Protect!"_ The Pendent shot out a barrier and the crown bounced off it.

_"Peace Dagger Destroy!"_ Sailor Peace Maker aimed her dagger at Sailor Giga and let go of it. The dagger hit Giga in the chest and returned to Sailor Peace's hand.

Sailor Giga evaporated into white dust and so did her henchmen. Queen Peace was coronated as the New Queen of the Moon Kingdom and her sister Jessie took her place as Queen at the Peace Kingdom.

Queen Peace and Queen Peace Maker joined forces with Sailor Chibi-Peace of course to form The Peace Maker Trio.

The Sailor Scouts from the past realised that something was wrong in the future when Reenie didn't return from visiting Queen Serenity. They knew something was wrong in Crystal Tokyo so they travelled to the future...


End file.
